Restaurant Romance
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: While Sonny trains a server she falls for the new server. Sucky summary, I know, but it's good. I promise. I don't own anything. Sonny/Mikayla
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny POV**

Working. Just working. Being a waitress isn't that hard but being a waitress at Texas Roadhouse was. I go through day after day serving people who don't tip well. Hello people, I got to make a living too. If it wasn't for my roomie, Tawni, I'd probably be insane by now.

Will just look at that? That damn hostess, Miley, just sat me at the last possible minute before closing.

I walked to the table, put on my best fake smile and greeted them. They were a middle aged couple and I have a feeling that they were going to take their time.

And so they did. Bastards. This is one of the reasons why I hate my job. The only thing that's keeping me here is that I have to pay rent and I have no friends anywhere else. I just want to be home, in my comfy bed and sleep in.

They finally got up. Yay! Now just let me find a busboy so I can go home. I walked quickly to the back of the kitchen. "Hey Nate." The two busboys looked at me. Oh, right, I forgot. We have two Nates. Grey and Brown. "One of you, I don't care which one clean my table please?"

It was already past eleven and the restaurant closed at ten. And now I see Nate B. taking his time cleaning my table. I yelled from across the place, "Nate!" Then he sped up. That's what I thought.

"Hey, are you ready?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and it was Tawni.

"Yeah, I am." I said tiredly. I couldn't wait to get out of this place.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked.

I was confused, "What's tomorrow?"

"We're training new servers."

"Really?" I was so not in the mood to train people. "What are their names?"

"If you look in the kitchen bulletin and you'll know." I did, there's three of them. Taylor, Mikayla, and another David. I'm training Mikayla. Hmm, I hope training her would be easy. I don't like to repeat myself.

"Let's go, I don't want to be here any longer." I started walking to her car before she did. She's so slow. I just want to go home.

She finally makes it and we get in the car. "I wonder if Mikayla's hot" was the first thing I said in the car.

"Is that all you think about, Sonny?" Tawni asked.

It's like she doesn't know me. "You know me, I don't think _straight _when I'm tired."

"Ha ha, funny joke."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window during the car ride to our apartment. "Sonny, if you fall asleep I will leave you in this car until morning. I'm not going to drag you out of the car again. You're too heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"No, I'm just saying you're not a lightweight."

"You just called me fat." I said as she looked away, avoiding eye contact, "See, you can't even deny it."

"Can you get off it?" She kinda yelled. Sheesh, I was only joking. I sunk down in my seat until we reached our apartment.

I love you bed. I never want to leave you. "Sonny, wake up!" Tawni yelled. Mood killer. I reacted by throwing the covers over my head.

"I don't wanna." I whined. Then I felt cold. She took away my blanket. I covered my face my pillow. "Five more minutes, please."

"I gave you five minutes three hours ago, get up!" She grabbed my feet and around this time I'm thankful that my headboard has bars. I took hold of them as she pulled me with my feet. I was stretched out above my bed. When her grip loosened she flew back creating a thud on the floor. I laughed to myself as I cuddled with my pillow. "Don't make me get a bucket of cold water."

My eyes shot open and looked at her, "You wouldn't"

"I would." Her voice was scaring me, she sounded like one of those serial killers in horror movies. I got up before she did anything.

Work, so soon? I reluctantly walked to the back of the kitchen and checked what section I had. I got a decent section. I looked up at the clock. It wouldn't be long until the new servers come in.

"You ready?" Another server, Nico, asked. He seemed excited. I looked at him blankly which downed his excitement. "Come on, Son. Cheer up."

When I'm working I'm never in a good mood. Sure I'll laugh here and there but I'll always be in a bad mood. "Fine, I'll cheer up." I threw on my best fake smile to make it believable.

"That's more like it." He said as he walked away. My smile faded quickly.

"Sonny, come here." Tawni said, she waving her hand to tell me to go to where she's at.

"What is it?" She pointed a small group of three people and David, our manager, was talking to them. The guy, who I assumed is David, had dark brown hair and is taller than the two girls. One of the girls had long, curly blond hair. The other had short dark brown hair. "I wonder who Taylor is and who Mikayla is."

"I assume the brown hair girl is Mikayla and the blond is Taylor."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think a white girl would have 'Mikayla' as a name." The group turned around as they followed manager David into the kitchen. When that happened, Tawni and I pulled back further into the kitchen.

"Hey, you two and Nico, come here." Our manager motioned us to come closer. We did. "Okay, David you'll follow Nico. Taylor you will follow Tawni. Mikayla you'll follow Sonny." When Mikayla looked at me I kinda felt weak at the knees. She isn't hot, she's beautiful. Wait, I can't think like this. I barely know her and don't know if she's like that.

She walked up to me and her first question was, "Do they usually pair up girls with girls and guys with guys?"

"Yeah, it suppose to reduce sexual harassment." I tried to looked away but couldn't.

"I hope they're not gay."

"Nico and Tawni? Pshht, no." She didn't look convinced. Then I said. "Nico likes Tawni, but she likes one of the bartenders, Shane. Shane likes this girl that is in one of his classes at college. He talks about her a lot."

"What about you?"

"Uh." I don't know what to say. I let out a nervous laugh and then walked out of the kitchen leaving the question unanswered. Who the hell asks those kinda questions to a person they just met?

She followed behind me. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Don't guess anything, I didn't answer the question." She looked at me with impatient eyes. This conversation wasn't going to end unless I gave an answer but that probably meant scaring her off. Then her eyes went from impatient to piercing. Who does this girl think she is? I don't like her stare so I gave in, "Fine, I am." Her eyes went wide. "Hey, you were going to find out sometime or later."

Training went well. But there was a point when I lost her and found her talking to Shane when I asked her to get the bar drinks. It was then I realized that she was the girl that he was always talking about.

We spent about ten minutes reviewing what to do and what not to do. Then I caught her staring at Shane, who was waving at her with a smile on his face. I lightly tapped the table and she looked back at me. "Oh, sorry." She had apologetic smile and she looked down.

I looked down at the papers we were going over and then said, "You know he talks about you a lot."

She looked back up, "He does?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he wants to ask you out but he's shy when it comes to girls."

"Ask me out? Huh." She looked away again. For a girl I found flirting with Shane earlier doesn't seem too thrilled about him wanting to ask her out. She's so confusing.

"You should go for it. He's a nice guy. If he does anything bad I'll set him straight." I said as though she was already a good friend of mine.

"I don't know." She scratches the back of her head. "Should I?"

"Duh, I just said you should." I gestured her to go talk to him and she did. I watched the two of them talk, smile, and nod. I'm now guessing they're an item now. Great job, Sonny, you just lost your chances of a relationship with this girl. Maybe, hopefully, I'll get another chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny POV**

I can't stand to look at those two, watching them flirt, it sickens me. They're not doing anything bad, it's just the talking, smiling, and laughing. It's puppy love at its worse. "I don't like it." Tawni said. It was then I noticed that she was beside me. Her face was scrunch up in disgust. "I wish that was me he was talking to."

"You'll get over it." She just glared at me.

"You know I have liked Shane for a long time."

"Yeah, I know." Then I took a glance at Shane and Mikayla before looking back at Tawni, "But he's been liking her for a long time too. And it's also kinda my fault."

"How's it your fault?" She had a look of confusion.

"I got them together."

"Sonny, why?" Tawni whined.

"Would you rather have him happy or yourself happy?" I had to ask myself this question earlier today. Of course I said I rather have her happy than myself.

"I hate it when you ask those kinda questions. I wanna be selfish but I know I'll get some lecture on why it's wrong." She glared at me and walked away.

Mikayla broke away from Shane and walked towards me. I straighten up. It doesn't make a good impression if I'm slouching against the wall. "What are we going to do today?" I could answer that question but it really wouldn't be the answer she was looking for.

"Uh, the same thing we did yesterday except I'll let you greet some of the table and take some orders. I'll be right behind you in case you make a mistake." When it comes to that I will force myself to look straight and not down. I hate my perverted mind but it keeps me going. "We'll just stand here until they give me a table." She nodded and stood beside me. "So how are things going with Shane?"

"We have a date Friday." She smiled and then looked down. She looked happy on the outside. I wonder what she's feeling on the inside. Whatever it is, I hope I can figure it out.

"I work that day, maybe you should get one of my tables."

"That'll be great. I'll do that."

What did I just do to myself? Now on Friday, for an hour, I will have to watch her and Shane be all couple-like. I really like this girl, but seeing that she's with Shane, I don't think she'll feel the same way. Let's see how I feel about it on Friday.

…...

Yay! Friday's here. Wait, I shouldn't be celebrating. Mikayla and Shane's date is today. I'm going to try to act normal. Well, normal enough. I see them come in and Lilly showing their way back to my table.

Let the acting begin.

…...

So far, so good. Maybe I should become an actress. Those chances are probably slimmer than the chances of being with Mikayla.

I sat and talked with them. They seem so good for each other. I finally got myself to look away and got up. "Hey, where are you going?" Mikayla asked.

"To the bathroom." I walked to the bathroom. I couldn't stand it. Them being together. I want to say something but I know I can't, not without ruining the friendship I had with her. I looked at myself in the mirror. The smile that I had a minute ago was nowhere to be found.

"I know that look." I turned around. It was some old lady in her fifties that I didn't know. "You're heartbroken." Wow, I didn't know I was that transparent.

I wasn't even going to deny it, it showed. "You would know, right?"

"Yes, I've been there before. What's his name?"

I chuckled, "It's not exactly a guy." I wonder if she was like the rest of the older generation, thinking all gays should go to hell.

"Ok, what's her name?" I guess she isn't.

"Mikayla." I knew this girl for four days and she already had me falling for her.

"How did she hurt you?" She placed her hand on my shoulder as leaned back into the wall.

"It's how I hurt myself." I sighed before continuing, "I set her up with one of my guy friends and they're out there, on a date." Still don't know why I did it, maybe it was because I cared about making other people happy rather than myself. "She doesn't even know how I feel."

"Why don't you tell her? Life is short." Cliché line, but I'll go for it. "Take the chance you have now and tell her, before anything gets too serious with this guy."

"How can I do that without ruining the friendship I have with this guy and possibly Mikayla?"

"Only you would know how." Okay, that doesn't help at all.

I nodded to the lady, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So how come you not like the rest of you generation when it comes to gay people?"

"I was a rebel. I'm open to all kinds of love." This lady was very helpful. "Now go out there and tell her how you feel." She gave a little push out of the restroom.

I did, the lady help me build some self confidence. I was going to tell her. I was making my way to my table, took a deep breath and said, "Sel-" I stopped, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That lady built up my confidence only for it to get shot down again. They were kissing. My lips slightly parted because if I let my jaw drop completely I would draw more attention than I should.

When they broke apart they saw me and that's when I turned on my heel and went straight for the kitchen. I walked over to Tawni, "Hey, can you take over my table? I'm not feeling well."

She looked into my eyes and she somehow knew what I was feeling, "Yeah, I'll just go tell David to cut your tables. Just go sit in the office."

I went to the office and just sat there trying to process what I just saw. I restrained the tears. I didn't want people to see me cry. Nobody other than Tawni has seen me cry.

**Mikayla POV**

What just happened? Why did Sonny just walked off like that? She was fine before. So instead of Sonny being our waitress for the rest of the evening Tawni was. "So do you guys need anything?" She asked.

"No. Where's Sonny?" I asked.

"Uh, she wasn't feeling well, so she's in the office." Not feeling well? She was fine but then again maybe that's why she went to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her." I said. My way to the kitchen was blocked by Tawni. "Excuse me." I tried to go around her but she shifted as I did. "Why are you in my way?"

"It's probably not best for you to see her, she's contagious." I could tell that she was lying. So I slightly pushed her aside and made my way to the office. I could see Sonny sitting there playing with her hands. I knocked on the door and she jumped. She turned to see me standing in front of the door.

She got up and opened the door, "Hey, you okay?" I cared about her, more than she probably knows.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous, probably ate something bad before work." She placed her hand on her stomach. Couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Are you sure? Because you just took after you saw me Shane and I kissed."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just wait her until Tawni gets off. I don't want to get other people sick." She had a weak smile. "Just go back to your date with Shane. I'm sure he's waiting for you." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

I crossed my arms, "Is this about my date?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" She tried to brush it off with a smile and then looked away. I knew she was lying but now wouldn't be the best time to call her on it. She looked kinda hurt.

I wanted to hug her but she doesn't seem like the person who likes to be touched. I walked to the door, turned to face her again, "I hope you feel better." She nodded and I left the office. Went back to the table and I saw Shane talking to Tawni. I smiled and sat back down.

"How is she?" Shane asked.

"She's just nauseous, but I think she'll be ok." I know there was more to her fake nauseous-ness and it was obvious that Tawni knew something about it. But I'll ask her later, for right now I'm going to try to enjoy my date. "Try" being the operative word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikayla POV**

So Shane and I are back at my house. He's talking to my parents. They seem so thrilled to meet him. It's not like I haven't dated any good guys. Before leaving my house Shane kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye to my parents.

"He's a keeper." My mom said. She had a gigantic smile on her face and so did my step-dad. I nodded and my parents walked away leaving my younger half-brother, Jake, with his arms crossed and glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't really like that guy do you?" He asked, I wonder where he is was going with this.

"Sure, I do." Maybe if keep saying it the feeling will come true.

"Uh huh. Follow me." I did, we walked to his bedroom. It had posters of the solar system, Albert Einstein, and some other nerdy stuff. He closed the door, and then he whispered, "I know you not into guys."

"What? Of course I am." I lied between my teeth, but he was too smart for me. He knew I was lying.

"Don't pretend it's not true. I won't hate you if you're gay. I'm not like mom or dad." Wow, if he caught on I'm surprised my parents hadn't.

"How did you figure it out?"

"In high school, you would always go for the quarterback or the star player on the basketball team. But when you took me to go see the games with you, I was able to see that you were more interested in watching the cheerleaders than your boyfriends."

"Was I that obvious?" To him, maybe, others wouldn't have caught on so easily. "Why are you telling me that you know?"

"Just in case mom and dad find out you wouldn't be alone. I have papers in one of my desk drawers that are for them to sign over their guardianship onto you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I rather be your brother than their son. Because I promised I would be there for you."

"You're the best little brother ever." I pulled him into a tight hug. As I pulled away I said, "You know, you're too smart for your own good."

"I know, but that's why I act like a regular teenager sometimes."

"Really? I never had seen that happen." We walked out of his room and went to the living room downstairs. He turned on the television on _Cartoon Network _and watched those stupid cartoons, we enjoyed every last bit of it.

**Sonny POV**

I felt like I have been here forever in this office. I almost forgot what I have seen earlier today. No matter how hard I try the memory doesn't seem to go away. Wonder what made her check on me. Usually people would have just left me alone.

Then I heard the door open behind and I turned around. Tawni was standing at the doorway, "Come on, let's go." she said softly. In a way she knew what I was feeling. We walked to her car and we got in. I released those tears that I had held in for so long.

**~…~**

I couldn't sleep, I did this to myself. I always have to make other people happy. Why am I such a people pleaser?

I felt the bed sunk in a bit. I looked up and Tawni was sitting on my bed. She must have heard me crying. She sat me up. I was still curled up into a ball. She wrapped her arms around me and my head rested on her chest. She rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. I couldn't ask for better best friend.

Then she reminded me of something that I had almost forgotten. "You know you couldn't go out with her anyways. Your parents have a friend watching you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." My parents had their suspicions about me being gay, but I have to act like I'm not because my parents and Tawni's parents were going to buy us a house. If they were to find out about me they wouldn't want anything to do with me. They didn't know that I knew they had someone watching me. Some parents.

**~…~**

I actually like working now, not because Mikayla was there, it was because it kept my minds off things. I actually enjoyed talking to my tables, these people were so interesting. I didn't have to use my fake smile, it was real.

"Do you want a refill?" I asked one of the guests at my table.

"Yeah, sure." They handed me their glass and I went off to the kitchen.

As I was refilling the drink I heard a voice, "Hey." I turned around to see Mikayla standing there beside me with a few papers in her hand.

"Hey, you finish the evaluation test?" She nodded. She was going to hand me the papers. "Wait until I come back. Lemme go drop off this drink." I went back to my table and placed the drink on the table. "Are you guys good?"

I got a "yes" from everybody at the table and went back to the kitchen. Mikayla was leaning against the wall. "Lemme see." She handed me her test. I looked over each page thoroughly, she got every question right. "You did really well." I smiled and handed back her test.

"Really?" She seemed really happy about it. She went to give the tests to our manager, David. Her friends seem like they passed the test also, as they gave their tests to the manager they were smiling. Training was finally over. Then she walked back to me, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're section buddies." Oh god. I don't know how this was going to go.

**~…~**

Everything went well, so far. We hardly talked because of our tables. We avoided each other in the kitchen while getting stuff for our tables. I threw in some glances when she wasn't looking.

Then when our shift was over she came over to sit with me at one my tables. "I know." Was the first thing she said to me.

"Know what?" I was kinda confused.

"Why you acted the way you acted yesterday." Oh that.

"I just had a stomach ache, that's it." I defended. Like that didn't make it obvious.

"Tawni told me what happened." I was wide-eyed and speechless.

"W-What did she tell you?" I leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"She told me that you-" She paused for second, "like me?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Wait, Tawni wouldn't have told her. I would believed her if she said the hostess, Emily had told her, she couldn't keep a secret to save her life. But Tawni wouldn't have done it. I guess I could play along.

"Yeah, but I know it would never happen." It was true, it couldn't. At least not now.

"Why is that?" Is she seriously asking that question? Does she not remember her boyfriend? I am very confused.

"Because you have a boyfriend." I said slowly. "And because I can't get caught dating a girl."

"How come?" What is with all these questions?

"My parents have a friend watching me. If I acted like I was straight, Tawni and I would get a house together, a gift from our parents. If they knew, they wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Just like my parents. If they knew, right?" Did I hear that last part right?

"Wait, what?" I still couldn't believe what I heard. "What about Shane?"

Mikayla looked guilty as she looked away to quickly look at him. "He was just someone, so my parents wouldn't get on to me about not having a boyfriend. That they were getting suspicious. Shane was the only guy I talked to in class."

"So you're just using him?" I shook my head. I'm appalled at what she is doing. She's so nice, I expected more of her. I don't know how to feel right now. I'm doing the same thing with my friend, Doug, but he knows it's an act, Shane doesn't. I'm mad at Mikayla right now and at the same time I feel sorry for Shane when he finds out. He's a little bit more sensitive than he cares to show. I can't believe she's doing this. "Did you ever think about how he's going to feel once he finds out?"

She shook her head. I spent my whole life making people happy but to find out the one person I thought I helped turns out to be unhappy and using my friend to make her family happy. I guess you can't make someone happy without hurting someone else in the process. "What should I do?"

"Either you tell him now or let find him out. But I prefer you tell him right now or I won't let you leave until you do." I looked at her with angry eyes. She got up to go to talk to Shane. The conversation looks like it's going well. No, wait, he looks pissed, like he's about to explode. Then he raised his hand and slapped her. Oh no. I quickly got up and ran to Mikayla's side. I shoved Shane, "What the hell, Shane?" He looked at his hand surprised to what he just did.

"I-I'm sorry." Shane said as he slowly walked off.

I turned to Mikayla. Her cheek was red from the slap and tears were running down her face. I pulled her into a hug and she was crying on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry too, for everything that has happen."

"Don't worry, he'll forgive you, not now but he will later." Hugging was all I can do at the moment. I never had been in this situation before. Never had crying girl in my arms, nor did I have feelings for them, but I did for this girl. I need Tawni. I'm so not good comforting people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny POV**

I wanted to go find Tawni but I couldn't move from this spot. But I guess I didn't have to, she was walking right this way. She was smiling, "Do you guys need a moment?" Mikayla looked up at her. Tawni had seen that she was crying. "Oh, what happened?"

Before I could start answering Mikayla's friends come up to us. "Is she okay?" David asked.

"No, she just broke up with Shane." I said.

David took Mikayla into a hug and out of my arms. "Tell me what happened."

I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or Mikayla, so I asked Mik, "Is it okay for me to tell them everything?" I wanted to make sure before saying anything. She nodded. "She was using my friend, Shane. I was kinda mad so I told her to tell him. When he found out he slapped her."

"Why was she using him?" I thought Mikayla would've told her friends everything.

"Uh, let her tell you when she calms down." David walked away with arm around Mikayla's shoulders. Taylor was on the other side of Mikayla.

Tawni turned to me. "So what happened?" We sat down at a nearby table. I explained everything Mikayla did and why Shane did what he did. She leaned against the seat. "Shane has a dark side."

"He was mad. But that doesn't really give him an excuse to hit her, she came clean. Because I made her. I feel like this is all my fault."

"You didn't know that this was going to happen, you thought you were helping someone. Quit blaming yourself." Even though she tells me not to, I still do. Making people happy is harder than I thought it would be. "Come on, let's go" I hope tomorrow would be a better day.

**~...~**

Okay, the next day we hardly talked. I get a few glances here and there from her. She also avoided Shane whenever she could and me for some reason. Whenever I tried to speak to her I get ignored. I apologized, what more does she want?

I feel like she as mad at me, for getting her with Shane and made her break up with Shane. Could she just tell me rather than ignore me throughout the whole shift. I want her to tell me that she was mad at me.

Then through halfway through our shift she finally walks up to me. She shaking, she's nervous. I wonder what about. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she could speak. "S-Since I'm a-a tomboy." She paused for a moment. "I-I wonder i-if you want t-to-"

I thought she need help, so finish her question for her. "You're wondering if I want to go a date with you." She looked down and nodded. I guess this is why she didn't really talk to me. She feared that I was going to reject her. "I would love to." She looked up shocked, she wasn't expecting that answer. "But-"

"But what?"

"I can't be caught dating a girl, remember? You know my parents getting me a house. I love to, but not now."

"When can we?"

"Sometime next week. When everything is finalized with the house."

"Okay." She looks away, sad.

"Hey, I said yes. You should be happy, I know I am." She looks back at me and nodded, smiling. "But what makes you think I'm not a tomboy?"

She chuckles, adorable. "Have you seen the way you walk?" I guess I have girly-girl walk and she noticed it.

**Lilly POV**

O-M-G! Did I hear what I thought I heard? Mikayla asking out Sonny. Juicy deets! Must go and tell Miley.

I run back to the hostess stand, Miley is looking bored. She'll get excited once she hears what I have to say or not. I don't know if she still has a crush on Sonny. But only I knew about it, well, Sonny knows too because I told her. I just have to tell, to get it out of my system. "Miles, guess what I've heard."

"I don't know. What?" She said with monotone voice, she's not evening looking up. She makes it hard to be excited for new gossip.

I whispered, "Mikayla just asked Sonny out." It was then she looked up with wide eyes. She was shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"Mikayla asked-"

"I know what you said but I just can't believe it." So I guess that crush still exists. She looked around looking for either Sonny or Mikayla. Her eyes found Mikayla and she had the death stare. Maybe I should warn Mikayla of Miley. This could get ugly.

**Mikayla POV**

Ugh. Well, this is a crappy tip. Maybe I should have become a hostess than a server. I turned to face the hostess stand and I see the brunette hostess glaring at me. If looks could kill I would have died in the most brutal way possible.

I went over to Sonny, who was just a few tables over. "Who's that hostess?" I pointed to the brunette.

"Uh, that's Miley." She over at Miley and Miley turned away quickly. "She kinda has a crush on me."

"How do you know?"

"Her blabby sidekick told me." She looks at me. "I don't even like her. Never got around to tell her that though." She went back to her tables. Maybe I should watch my back because a deadly stare is not all I'm going to get from her.

**~...~**

I'm walking to my car with David and Taylor. I hear footsteps behind me, I assumed it was Sonny. It wasn't, it was Miley. She launched herself at me. I didn't have time to react. Her hands were around my neck. David and Taylor watched, as usual, they knew to stay out of the fights I get into.

I used all the strength that I had to shove her off of me. It made her fall on her back. I sat up, "What the hell?" Before that question answered she came back at me again. I put my feet together, pressed them against Miley's stomach and used her force to throw her over me. I am so grateful for those self-defense classes I have taken.

I heard groaning from Miley, she deserved it. David and Taylor were just staring at me. I got up, "What?" They looked down at Miley. "She had it coming."

**Sonny POV**

Whoa! She just threw Miley over. Note to self: Don't make Mikayla mad. I kinda wonder how Miley is doing. Her friends see me but she doesn't, which is good because I don't want her to see that my jaw had dropped at what just happened.

I closed my mouth and walked up to her. David pointed at me and Mikayla turned around. "Oh hey." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"What was that?" I looked over at Miley, still lying on the ground. I walked over to Miley and knelt down. She was there for quite a while and I needed to make sure she was okay.

"She attacked me. She made me do that to her."

I shook Miley softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Are you okay?" She shook head. I looked over to David, "Hey David, can you help me pick her up?" David nodded. He made his over to me before being stopped be Mikayla.

"You're gonna help her after she attacked me?" She was obviously mad at me.

"Yeah, she's hurt. You can't just leave her here in the middle of the parking lot at night. She could get mugged, rape, or kidnapped." Since she wasn't gonna let David help I'm gonna try to pick her up myself. I may not really like this girl but I've never wished anything bad upon her. "Miley, I'm gonna need you to help me pick you up."

After a few minutes of struggling and groaning, we finally got her on her feet. Her arm is around my neck for support. "What happened here?" I turned around to see Tawni. "What's wrong with Miley?"

"She got into a fight with Mikayla." Miley's body went limp. She must have passed out again. She had gotten heavier. My knees bended and I was slowly falling down. "Tawni, can you support her from the other side?" I asked her because I knew Mikayla wasn't going to help me and she wasn't going to let her friends help either. Miley had gotten lighter when Tawni got her other side.

We walked to our car and put her in the backseat. Then we walked back to other three. I was going to say something but Mikayla walked off to her car. She sat there and waited for her friends, who were still standing in front of me.

"You should know that you're the reason why she wanted to work here." David said.

"What?" I was confused. She knew me before she worked here? How?

It seemed like David could read my mind, "High school, you were a cheerleader. She always had a crush on you. We barely found that out yesterday." He looked at Taylor for a moment before looking back at me.

"We always wondered why she gotten into fights with people. People made up rumors, I guess that are true, about her and people confronted her. Threw stuff at her, she was always the first to throw a punch. Got a lot of detentions, but we forged her parents signature. She didn't want them to know about it." Taylor said. I went to the same high school with these guys? I don't remember them until they started working here. I do remember hearing about those fights throughout senior year though. "She always watched you during basketball games. She sat in the front row."

Wait, that was her? I vaguely remember someone watching me on the basketball court. I felt the attraction then, maybe that's why I fell for her so easily because my heart remembers what my brain doesn't. I looked at her but she was looking in another direction. Then I looked back at them and said, "Tell her 'I remember.'"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny POV**

Let's point out that it was very crazy that Mikayla wanted to leave Miley's body in the parking lot. But now Tawni and I are driving to her house. We barely got any directions from her because she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

We got to her house. It took both of us to carry her out of the car. Took her to the front door and rang the doorbell. Waited for a few seconds then a man with scruffy face opened the door. He saw us carrying Miley, "What happened?" He took her from our arms and placed her in his.

I stood speechless for a minute then I said, "Uh, she got into a fight at work." Tawni and I took a step back afraid of his reaction. He looked really scary to us.

"Did she start it?" Was all he said, there was no anger in his voice. We nodded, "Okay, thanks for driving her home." He was closing the door with his foot, but stopped. "Can you girls find someone to work for her? She might not feel good for a while."

"Y-yeah."

"Great, thanks again." He closed the door.

I turned to face Tawni, "I was expecting something so much worse."

"Me too." Then we made our way to our car.

**~…~**

The next day Tawni and I had the day off, finally. I called Caitlyn to see if she could pick up Miley's shifts for the rest of the week. She said yes, of course. She needed to work I haven't seen her work in two weeks.

Tawni right now is grocery shopping, getting supplies to make dinner for tonight. "It's a surprise." she said. Doesn't matter what it is, it'll be good. I try to help her out in the kitchen, she wouldn't let me. Apparently I'm a hazard in the kitchen.

So I'm sitting on the couch watching _South of Nowhere _on the television. My favorite show because I feel it does relate to the real life, my life. They're giving my favorite episode, the paintball war. I love how Madison manipulates people only to shoot them in the end. No matter how many times I watch this episode it will always make me laugh.

It was halfway through the next episode when my phone went off. I looked at who was calling, it was Shane. I answered it, "Shane, you know if wanted to talk you could just walk over to my apartment instead of calling."

"Sonny?" Wait, that's not Shane's voice, but I knew who it was.

"Mikayla, why are you using Shane's phone?" And why was she with him?

"Because I left mine at my house. Shane and I forgave each other, no hard feelings. I'm hanging out with him and his brothers. My mom still thinks we're dating and Shane still wants to play along for fun." Wow, already? It's only been two days and they already forgave each other. "I was kinda wondering if I could come over."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now, unless it's not a good time."

"You can come over. It's just that Tawni was going to cook dinner and I'll have to call her to let her know. It'll be good to talk to someone while being banned from the kitchen."

"Why are you banned?"

"Because I made a small mess." I shrugged.

"Sonny," She sounded motherly, "It had to be a bigger mess for Tawni to ban you from the kitchen."

"Okay, so I forgot to put the lid on the blender. I cleaned the kitchen and still got banned."

"I'm sure it won't last long."

"Mik, it was a year ago, I'm not even allowed to pour my own cereal."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

"I'm not!" There was silence on the other end of the phone and heard her take a deep breath. "Sel, you okay?"

"Yeah, the reason why I called is that I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted last night. It's that she attacked me out of nowhere and I reacted. Did I hurt her badly?"

"I think she'll be fine, but she won't be at work for a while." At least she won't be a problem anymore.

"Well, I'll be over in a few." Then she hung up the phone, I've never been actually alone with this girl. I'm kinda nervous. What do I do? How do I act? Then these questions in my head stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it, "Hey, Mik." She hugged me, I like her hugs. She pulled away and followed me to the couch. She's sitting real close, my heart is beating faster every time she moved closer to me. Then she put her arm around my shoulder. I tensed for a moment before relaxing. "Do you want something to drink?" I needed to say something.

She looked at me. "Um, nope, I'm good." But looked at the television, I needed to look away, I'm feeling really nervous. I never actually had a relationship with a girl, so this is all new to me as it is to her. "You okay?" I nodded. I couldn't speak, at least not without stuttering a lot. She used her other hand to direct my face to look at hers. She was leaning in, only a few centimeters from my face and then my phone went off.

I tore my attention away from Mikayla and looked at the phone, it was Tawni. Her and her lack of expert timing. I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm right outside. Can you help me carry some of the bags in?"

"Y-yeah, s-sure."

"Sonny, are you okay?"

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and got up from the couch, "I gotta help Tawni some bags in. I'll be right back" She nodded and I left the apartment and walked to Tawni's car. Grabbed a few bags, I didn't realize that I was shaking until I grabbed the first bag. I didn't know I got that nervous.

"Sonny," Tawni made eye contact, "What's wrong?"

"Mik's at the apartment, she almost kissed me." I would feel better if she did.

"Almost? How come she didn't?"

"You called." We started to walk back to the apartment.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. If it's meant to happen, there will be another moment." Did I just make a wise statement? I'm proud of myself. We enter the apartment and Mikayla was still sitting on the couch, watching the television.

She got up from the couch quickly walked up to me, "Lemme get that." She took the two bags out of my hands and followed Tawni to the kitchen. I went back to the couch because as we all know now I'm banned from the kitchen.

**~…~**

Dinner was good, we had tacos. We were laughing at the stories we were telling each other from high school. I feel so bad that I didn't remember Mikayla or her friends but they remembered me. This is what I get for a popular rich kid.

But sitting here today looking at her just makes me wonder, how did I forget such a beautiful person? How can someone so beautiful get so violent?

Tawni went to her room to lie down. Mikayla and I went back to the couch.

**Mikayla POV**

She seems so tense. I think it was because of what almost happen earlier. I really like her and she really likes me. I try to do a repeat of what I did earlier starting with placing my arm around her shoulders.

Instead of directing her to look at me, I just place my hand on her cheek. It got her to look at me on her own. We looked into each other eyes for a moment or two. I don't remember how long because I got lost in her brown eyes. I leaned in and with no interruptions this time, I kissed her. Lasted for…I actually don't remember how it lasted but the next thing I knew we were looking into each other eyes again. I was kinda waiting for a response but nothing escaped from Sonny's mouth so I said, "Sorry." I looked away.

"Don't be. It's just that we only knew each other officially for six days. It's moving too fast for me." I looked back at her and she used her hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I do want this to happen. It's just-"

"Your parents. I understand." I really did, why do parents have to be so narrow-minded? I can't stand it.

Her eyes directed to the television and my eyes followed. "What are we watching?" I asked.

"Um, I think its _Degrassi._ It's a good show." Her eyes didn't leave the television as she spoke.

Then out of nowhere I blurted the question, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked at me with the biggest smile, which I could assume it meant yes. I returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her for the last time of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikayla POV**

It's has been a few days and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My parents thought it was because of Joe, but they are so wrong. Jake walked up to me when our parents weren't home and before I went to work. "You're so happy. So what's her name?" He gave a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"Her name is," My smile gotten bigger, "Sonny." I looked down at my feet, still smiling.

"Is she nice? Do I need to talk to her?"

I knew he was joking but I answered his questions anyways. "Yes, she's nice. Who do you think set me up with Joe? No, you don't need to talk to her."

"Just being a brother. Let me know if she does anything wrong, I'll set her straight. No pun intended." We both laugh.

"I know, I couldn't ask for a better brother." I gave him a tight hug. As we pulled away I said, "You know I can take care of her if she gets out of line."

"But if you let me handle it we both know she wouldn't get physically hurt. I've seen you when you're angry." His face went from playful to serious. I knew what he meant. Only he and the rest of the high school we went to knew how I am when I'm angry. It's an anger issue I've never gotten over. I don't know what really triggered it other than the fights I've gotten into because people rightfully accusing me of being gay.

If weren't for Taylor and David forging my parents signature I would be facing many years of counseling to make me straight. I couldn't go through that, not now, not ever. "Yeah, I know. I'll try to handle myself." He doesn't know about the fight I gotten with Miley and he doesn't need to know.

I went back to my room to continue getting ready for work. Sonny didn't work today, but she'll be in my head all day.

**~…~**

Everything is going smoothly, like always but I think this is the first shift I have work without Sonny being here. So far the tips are good. I'm still getting use to serving on my own but if I needed help I go to Tiffany.

But for some reason I feel it in my gut that something very bad is going to happen.

**Caitlyn POV**

"You push this button to seat people." Lilly was pointing at the screen that was in front of me that had the table chart.

"I know. I was off for two weeks but I'm not brain dead like some people." I threw a glare at Lilly's direction. I'm a very blunt person, I don't really care whose feelings I hurt, well as long they aren't my friends. Lilly looked away hurt, and then her expression suddenly changed to a smile. I looked up to see three people standing in front of the hostess stand. "Hey guys, how many is it?" I looked at what I can assume were the parents and a teenage boy.

"There are three of us." The mother said as looked at her husband and son. "Oh, can we get Mikayla's section?"

"Yeah, sure." I looked at the screen in front of me and leaned over to Lilly. "Who's Mikayla?" I whispered.

"Oh, you know, Sonny's new girlfriend." She said loudly. I wonder if she was suppose to say that out loud because the parents' face had changed from friendly to super scary. She so was not supposed to say that out loud. "Oh." Lilly said quietly as she looked away.

Then I heard a, "Mom, what are you guys doing here?" She had smile on her face. I'm guessing that's Mikayla. Oh crap, she does not know how much troubled she is in. I covered my eyes afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"We need to speak to you, young lady." The mother had that parent tone that she didn't have a few minutes ago. I uncovered my face to see that Mikayla's smile had faded fast from her face. She looks scared. They walked off to the corral, "Jake, wait right here." The mother pointed at the wall that was right next to the entrance to the corral as the other three walked into it. This couldn't possibly end well.

**Sonny POV**

My day is going good so far, we got the house a few days early then we should of. It's huge, a four bedroom house.

Walking into the restaurant and walked up the hostess stand, "Hey Caitlyn, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing, why do you ask?" Caitlyn answered quickly. I look over to Lilly who was trying not to make any eye contact with me, she's hiding something. Her face says it all.

"Because," I pointed to Lilly, "She doesn't look too innocent." Lilly looks up at me with wide eyes and looked away. "What did you do?" I asked her. She didn't respond. I looked over to Caitlyn and she pointed towards the corral.

I walked over to it, seeing the teenage boy standing next to the entrance but as I try to look inside he stopped me. "It's best not to go in there."

"Why?" I didn't know who this kid is but why was he stopping me. Well, if I keep thinking about what his answer is maybe I should actually be listening.

"They're talking, it's rude to interrupt." Then he whispered to himself, "Especially now."

"Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Jake, who are you?"

"Sonny." He just stared at me with wide eyes and then looking inside the corral and back at me.

We moved a little bit further from the entrance. "So, you're Sonny?"

"Yeah, last time I checked." How did he know me?

"Mik told me a little bit about you."

He knew? "Mikayla told you? Why?"

"Because I'm her younger brother and right now it would be bad for you walk in there, unless you want to get yelled at too."

"Wait, why would-" He just looked at me and I knew what was going on. Her parents knew, knew about us. I buried my head in my hands, "Is this going to end badly?"

He shrugged, "I-" He stopped because I guess he saw something. I turned around to see Mikayla and her parents walk out of the corral. Mikayla stopped in her tracks when she saw me with her brother.

"Jake, who are you talking to?" The mother asked.

"Uhhh," He didn't want to say my name, he didn't want me to face his mother's wrath. But I can take care of myself.

"I'm Sonny." Mikayla gave this look like 'you shouldn't have done that.' The parents exchange looks and then look back at me. Maybe saying my name was a bad idea because their glares were pure death. To avoid their glares I looked at Mikayla, she looked like she hadn't even shed a tear because her face had shown anger and nothing else.

"What have you done to our daughter?" The father yelled, drawing attention from the people in the restaurant.

I scoffed, "I have done nothing." I took a step forward but was blocked because Mikayla to stand between me and her parents.

"She didn't do anything!" Mikayla yelled.

The three of them stared at each other for about five minutes, and then the mother said, "Fine, but I want you out of the house by the end of tonight." With that they walked away and turned around, "Jake, are you coming?"

"No." Mikayla and I turned to look at him, shocked. "I can't live with people who are cold hearted." He crossed his arms, "I can't even call you my parents anymore." He turned around, looking away from them.

"See, what you have done to him?" The mother had gotten incredibly close to Mikayla.

"Why do you have to blame her? This is my choice."

"Jake." The mother said softly.

"Oh, don't _even_ try." The mother looked defeated and so did the father. Jake walked away leaned against the jukebox still facing away from us.

"I guess you lost the two of us today." Mikayla said coldly. Then her parents walked out the door. We stood there in silence.

After what it seemed like an eternity we hear a voice, "Hey Jake.' Then it got louder as it got closer. "Hey Mik, David wants us to go over his house after we get out of work, I guess every time he gets something that's nerdy he has a dire need to show us." It was Taylor and she was looking at her phone. She looked up, "Oh, hey Sonny." Her head tilted in confusion. "Wait, Sonny." She looked back, "Jake. Sel, were you're parents just here?"

We didn't say anything. Mikayla just looked away from Taylor and looked at the two girls at the hostess stand. She walked over to them with her fists by her sides. I looked over to Caitlyn and she quickly pointed at Lilly, and then moved out of Mikayla's way.

Lilly felt cornered in the hostess stand. Mikayla was just about to pounce. I ran just to stop her in mid air. She struggled underneath my grip, trying to get loose. I turned her around and looked her in the eyes. Her body relaxes under my grip as she broke down in front of me. Her head rested on my shoulder as she cried and I wrapped my arms around her.

Someone who seems so tough is crying in my arms again, for a different reason. This seems to happen quite often. I feel the rage she has towards Lilly and at the same I wanna cry with her. She just lost her home, she probably feels like she has nowhere to go. She may not know yet but she is always welcome into my new home, even if it meant she would be moving in.e turEhifdunvkc


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonny POV**

The rest of the night went a little bit better. We helped Mikayla get her side work done before she could leave work. Her brother, Jake, got a job there without even filling out an application.

When we got to her house to get her stuff I got the death stares from her parents as I came in and out of her home, well used to be home for her. Jake even got his stuff packed into our cars. Mikayla's car was only thing she could bring besides her clothes because she paid for the car herself.

When we got to mine, I mean our home now it was silent. Mikayla didn't talk to any of us. Tawni tried to break the silence but it was unsuccessful because nobody spoke after her.

I showed Jake and Mikayla the two spare rooms that they would be sleeping in. Tawni and I helped with their bags. From there on the house was pretty much silent for the next few days.

The only words I heard from Mikayla were either "Good morning" or "Good night." I mean we didn't do anything wrong but why are we getting the cold shoulder? I think maybe she's just keeping to herself until she gets her thoughts straighten out in her head.

**~…~**

The morning was the same for the past few days. I got up without someone forcing me to but I only got up to the sounds of Mikayla leaving the house to take Jake to school. I sat on the couch watching the television on whatever channel Jake had left it before leaving.

I always see her walk in the house with my peripheral vision pretending that I don't notice her. She just needs her space. This morning I don't hear her going up the stairs like usual instead I hear them coming closer to me and I felt the couch sink in just a little. Mikayla is sitting on the opposite end of the couch facing the television.

Then she's moving closer and she's now cuddling beside me. I couldn't help but put my arm around her as her head rested on my shoulder. We sat there in silence.

**~…~**

Other than the cuddling she really didn't do much. Here I am eating my cereal in the kitchen and she comes in and greets me with a weak smile. My only response was to give weak smile back.

I couldn't handle the silence any longer I finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" It's kinda hard to say that you're fine if you have been ignoring people for the past few days.

"Because you've been avoiding everyone for the past few days." She looks down and away. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not use to waking up in this house without seeing my parents." She sits down at the table we had placed in the kitchen. "I guess reality hasn't really set in yet."

I took a seat next to her, place the bowl on the table, and took her hands in mine. "I use to feel the same way but then I realize my parents wouldn't love me if they knew about me. Why wake up to people who aren't going to care for you anymore?" Because I realized the real family you have is your friends. "But you're different than me, you take the time to get use this. You have to talk to us though because it's the only way to get use to it."

"Okay I will." She looked me in the eyes, "You won't leave me, right?"

"I would never leave you. Neither will your friends or Jake. We will always be here for you." I leaned over to hug her to help reassure her.

**Mikayla POV**

I love how something as simple as her hugging me can make me feel wanted and comforted. No other hug can make me feel the same way. I wish we were like this forever. She seems to calm me down whenever anger seems to take over.

Could I really be falling for somebody that only found out I was alive couple of weeks ago? I guess I am. Having her here, somebody who used to be popular actually noticing me, just the one less important person who is now feeling the most important person in the world.

If it wasn't for her I would be homeless as well as Jake. We pulled apart and looked into each other eyes. Then she turned away to pick up her bowl off of the table and turned back to me, "Want some cereal?" She smiled and I laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm starving." She handed me her bowl and I took it. "You're not going to finish it?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm full." She's full? She barely touched the cereal but without thinking I took a spoonful to my mouth.

"You're full?" I said with my mouth still half full.

"Yeah, all of the sudden my stomach is feeling warm and fuzzy and makes me feel full." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"I think what you're feeling is compassion. Someone as popular as you wouldn't be used to the feeling." I said jokily.

"That hurts, you know." She put her hand over her heart pretending to be hurt. "I'm capable of feeling compassion."

"I know, that's what I love about you."

"That's what you love about me?" Did I just use that word? "What else do you love about me?"

Wow, where do I even begin? "Your smile makes me weak at the knees." I paused for a moment. "Your hugs make me feel like the most important person in the world. The way you just look me in the eyes and all the anger just goes away. Your very presence soothes me."She is just looking me in the eyes and not saying anything.

"Wow, the little things I do seem to have a big affect on you." She seemed surprised. I guess nobody ever gotten close to her like I did and was able to tell her this. "Well, I love the way you stand up to people, it's something I couldn't really do even though it seems like I can. You're protective of the people you love. I love how you stuttered when you asked me out. Your presence makes me uncontrollably happy."

I placed my hand on her cheek. "You deserve to be happy after spending your whole life making others happy."

She took the hand that placed on her cheek into her own hand. "Did we just have a girlfriendy moment?"

"Yeah, I think we just did." We laughed but I think it was because of the awkward silence that had suddenly filled the room. I guess as long as I have Sonny, Jake, Taylor, David, and Tawni I won't feel alone like my parents had made me felt for the past few days.


End file.
